bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Story of Flibber-o-loo
The Story of Flibber-o-loo is a story told by Bob about two cities named Flibber-o-loo and Jibber-de-lot that appeared in Are You My Neighbor? It is a parody of Charles Dickens "A Tale of Two Cities" and is based on the story of the Good Samaritan, in the style of Dr. Seuss. Plot The story is told entirely in rhyme, where Bob explains that in the Mountains of Fibble, there are two tiny towns. One town is called Flibber-o-loo, where the headgear of everyone is a shoe, while the other town is called Jibberty-lot, where the headgear of everyone is a pot. Because of this, the two towns would fight with each by throwing shoes and pots at each other. However, one citizen doesn't care about all the fighting going on around him, preferring to play with his pet blue plastic wind-up lobster. One day, the boy and his lobster decide to go out on a little walk in the Mountains of Fibble. However, he ends up in the territory of a trio of bandits who are spying on him, before they attack him, steal his milk money, and stick him upside-down in a hole. After the bandits leave, the boy is left alone while stuck in the hole. At that moment, the Mayor of Flibber-o-loo happens upon the boy, making note that he too is from Flibber-o-loo. However, while the Mayor explains that he would be glad to help, he explains through song that he is much too busy to help him out. After the Mayor finishes his song, the Doctor of Flibber-o-loo also comes along, but she gets into a conversation with the Mayor about their jobs. When the boy interrupts, asking if either one of them would be kind enough to help him, both the Mayor and the Doctor explain once again in song that they are much too busy to help him out. After they finish singing, they then leave, leaving the boy still stuck underground. However, a third person comes along, a young boy with a pot on his head from Jibberty-lot. The boy from Jibberty-lot makes note of the boy from Flibber-o-loo looking beaten and bruised, but ultimately decides to help him out before taking him back to Flibber-o-loo. At the doctor's office, the Doctor of Flibber-o-loo is surprised to see that a denizen of Jibberty-lot has actually helped someone from Flibber-o-loo. When she asks the boy from Jibberty-lot why he did it, the boy with the pot explains through song that even though they're from different towns and that their headgear is different, God wants us to love our neighbor. After singing this song, the boy with the pot gives the doctor some money to pay for the treatment of the boy with the shoe. The Mayor finally understands that even though one person is from one town while another person is from the other, they should learn to get along with each other. Because of that, Flibber-o-loo and Jibberty-lot have now become friends, throwing flowers and candy at each other. Characters *Larry the Cucumber *The Scallions *Bob the Tomato (narrated only) *Junior Asparagus *Dad Carrot *Laura Carrot *Lenny Carrot *Dad Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus (as Mayor) *Lovely Asparagus (as Doctor) Fun Facts Trivia *It was included in Heroes of the Bible: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong!, Silly Little Thing Called Love, and as a bonus feature after A Snoodle's Tale. *The Story of Flibber-o-loo was so successful that it was re-released several times and was even made into a book on tape. Though the book on tape may be a little rare to find. Remarks *Archibald, who is the mayor of Flibber-o-loo, was heading out the opposite town. It's possibly suggest he went to talk with the mayor of that town. Category:Segments Category:VHS Features Category:Biblical adaptations